El Diario
by Griffinn
Summary: AU. Voldemort ha caído, y el diario debe ser escondido antes de que caía en manos del Ministerio. Sólo hay una forma de conseguirlo.
1. Legado

_**Disclaimer:**__nada me pertenece_

**1**

**Legado**

Lucius esperaba en el descansillo a ser llamado. Caminaba de un lado para otro, de este a oeste, impaciente por lo que iba a acontecerle, queriendo saber por qué su Señor lo había llamado tan urgentemente. Lucius llevaba casi nueve años con los mortífagos. Al principio era discreto, no llamaba mucho la atención, a pesar de ser uno de los magos de más raigambre, y de una familia aristócrata bien conocida, los Malfoy. Había escalado puestos en la jerarquía mortífaga, a veces por sus méritos, otras veces por la muerte de sus superiores, o cuando eran capturados. El Señor Tenebroso consideraba una deshonra el ser capturado por los aurores, así que no se preocupaba por liberar a los prisioneros pronto. Estaba convencido de que estos no querrían reunirse tan deprisa por temor a un castigo anunciado. Tres de sus compañeros salieron del despacho, y ninguno lo saludó, quizás porque aún era demasiado joven para ellos. Lucius no los reconoció por las máscaras que llevaban, y seguramente entre ellos estaba el lugarteniente. Cuando salieron, Lucius entró. Nada más hacerlo, las puertas del despacho se cerraron.

El despacho, o el lugar donde el Señor Tenebroso recibía a sus secuaces, era una amplia estancia llena de cuadros y tapices en las paredes, y que tenían motivos de serpientes y del fundador Slytherin. Al fondo, tras cruzar un pasillo de columnas, había un escritorio. Y tras el escritorio, estaba Él. El Señor Oscuro no era partidario de tantos lujos, quizás porque nunca los tuvo. Prefería no establecerse demasiado tiempo en un sitio, para que así los aurores no pudieran localizarle, y en caso de extrema necesidad, se quedaba en la casa de alguno de sus mortales seguidores. Pero ahora estaban en guerra, y por eso tenían guaridas secretas.

Lucius se acercó hasta el escritorio, vacío a excepción de un pequeño libro. Cuando estuvo delante, se detuvo, arrodillándose, y esperó. Podían ser segundos, o podían ser horas, pero nunca bajo ningún concepto debía hablar primero, sino que era el Lord Tenebroso quien lo hacía. Aunque fuesen buenas o malas noticias, aunque fuesen noticias del curso que estaba tomando la guerra. Daba igual, él no podía hablar antes. Era así. Era la Ley. La Ley del Señor Tenebroso —Lucius… me alegra que hayas podido venir —habló con su usual voz siseante, lo que le hacía parecerse a una serpiente.

Lucius creció oyendo hablar del Gran Lord Voldemort. Su familia, adinerada y que ocupaba un puesto de poder en la sociedad mágica, pensaba como Él. Su padre, Abraxas Malfoy, decidió no unírsele, pues eran tiempos oscuros, de desconcierto, y Voldemort acababa de hacer aparición, después de años de estar lejos de la vida pública, algunos diciendo que estaba reuniendo poder, y también seguidores. No obstante, Abraxas sí que compartía su lema, sus ideas, y no dudó en ayudarlo lo que se dice de forma económica. Nunca aportó ideas, nunca puso cartas sobre la mesa, nunca dijo _lo mío es tuyo_, pero desde el primer momento, Abraxas había vendido su alma al Diablo, y lo que era peor, había servido a su primogénito en bandeja de plata. Desde el primer momento en que Lucius entró en Hogwarts, las noticas llegaban como un torrente: sospechas, ataques, desapariciones… muertes. Cada noticia, por nimia que pareciese o grandiosa que fuese, suponía un fervoroso grito de júbilo en la mesa de Slytherin y una exaltación al Lord Oscuro. Y la mayoría de los alumnos de la Casa de las Serpientes que terminaba su educación, pasaba a engrosar las filas del Lord. Los que no lo hacían, ayudaban por otros derroteros. Sólo unos pocos eran considerados traidores.

Y ahora, Lucius, arrodillado, esperaba pacientemente. Su padre había muerto ya, por una viruela de dragón, y ahora la fortuna de los Malfoy no era enteramente suya, era del Lord. Este se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se acercó hasta el joven, extendiendo su mano, la cual fue besada por el siervo —¿Qué ordenáis mi Señor?

—Levántate —así lo hizo. El Lord caminó de nuevo hasta el escritorio y cogió el pequeño libro, dándoselo a Lucius — ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Lucius lo tomó entre sus manos. Era un librito pequeño. Sus dedos rozaron el cuero con el que estaba encuadernado. Le dio la vuelta y vio un nombre _Tom Sorvolo Ryddle._Aquel nombre no le decía nada, pero supuso que ese libro era de su Señor. El Señor Tenebroso era un hombre reservado. Prefería guardarse las cosas para él, y casi nunca revelaba sus secretos a no ser que fuesen determinantes para el curso favorable de los acontecimientos. Era por eso que muchos no sabían de su pasado —Es un libro, Señor.

Él esbozó una mueca que Lucius interpretó como una sonrisa que le sonó amarga —Es un diario Lucius. Era mi diario en Hogwarts. Sí, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle… era yo. Ese era el nombre muggle que mi madre me dio al alumbrarme ¿Por qué te lo enseño? Verás, no sé si lo habrás notado… algunos como Bella ya lo han hecho… pero estoy algo… ¿preocupado? Hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza —lo cierto es que Lucius sí lo había notado. Llevaba días observando el extraño comportamiento de su Señor, como si hubiese algo en su cabeza que no le dejase pensar con claridad. Sin embargo no dijo nada —. Este diario es muy importante para mí, Lucius. Es por eso que quiero que lo guardes bien. Eres un buen mortífago, uno de los mejores. Tú último ataque a esa familia de muggles me ha hecho… recapacitar sobre ti. Bien… retírate. He de ir a ver a Colagusano. Tiene importantes noticias para mí.

Lucius mantenía el diario en sus manos, y lentamente se retiró, llevándoselo. Cuando ya estuvo fuera, le pareció extraño que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos tuviese un diario, y más aún que se lo diese personalmente, arriesgándose a conocer los secretos que había escondidos. Sin duda debía de darse cuenta de que lo leería en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. A Lucius no le gustaban los diarios. Los consideraba, primeramente, hechos sólo para mujeres, y luego un peligro, ya que podían revelar los secretos de su dueño. Así que sus dedos pulgares rozaron el borde lateral de las páginas y abrieron el diario. Estaba en blanco. Repasó las demás páginas, extrañado. También estaban en blanco. Sin entenderlo, cerró el diario y se marchó de allí.

Los días pasaban sin mayores noticias. Las misiones habían cesado, y la guerra parecía haber tomado un punto muerto que algunos calificaban de tregua. Estaban ya a finales de octubre, y el Lord Tenebroso no parecía dar muestras de vida. Y entonces ocurrió, lo impensable, lo que muchos temían. Había caído. Aquella noche salió de casa, dejando a su mujer y a su hijo solos. Alegó que tenía que buscarle, saber qué había pasado, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, llevaba consigo el diario. Sabía que ahora que Él ya no estaba, lo buscarían, a todos los seguidores, sin descanso. Era por eso que Narcisa se había ido a casa de su madre hasta que se calmaran las cosas. Por su parte, Lucius fue al único sitio en el que todavía tenía a alguien que podía considerar un amigo, la Calle de la Hilandera. Allí vivía Snape, su confidente en Hogwarts y el padrino de Draco.

—Lucius —saludó él, con el rostro compungido por lo ocurrido. Lucius no dijo nada. En su lugar se acercó y le enseñó el diario — ¿Y esto?

—No puedo decirte qué es Severus. Lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a ocultarlo de los aurores y del Ministerio. No en el espacio… en el tiempo.

Severus lo miraba extrañado —Sólo es un libro ¿por qué quieres guardarlo?

—Severus, los aurores vendrán enseguida… ayúdame.

Snape lo miró largamente hasta que se acercó a una estantería y extrajo un libro, el cual abrió y pasó las páginas. Cuando llegó a la que quería, se lo enseñó a Lucius, quien leyó.

—_¿Traslado de objetos en el Tiempo?_

Severus afirmó mientras dejaba el libro sobre una mesa, estudiando la página —Es un hechizo. Sirve para enviar objetos a otro lugar en el tiempo. El problema es que es impreciso. No sé a dónde puede llegar.

—Me da igual, hazlo —confesó Lucius.

Severus no obstante tuvo que reprochar —Lucius, es peligroso. Llevar objetos al pasado conlleva muchos riesgos… peligros. Podrías cambiar el futuro, los acontecimientos y…

—¡Me da igual! ¡Ahora nuestro futuro está perdido! ¡Hazlo! ¡Si no lo guardo… los mortífagos sabrán su secreto!

Snape obedeció, sin saber quizás a qué se refería su amigo, y cogió el diario. Ni siquiera lo examinó, simplemente lo puso sobre la mesa y alzó su varita, mientras comenzaba a realizar extraños movimientos a la vez que pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles. De pronto, el diario comenzó a brillar y temblar, y un segundo después, desapareció del campo de visión de los dos mortífagos —Está hecho —sentenció Severus. Acto seguido la puerta de entrada fue derrumbada, y por ella entraron varios aurores, los cuales los inmovilizaron. Un hombre alto, parecido a un gran león, se acercó a ellos. Lucius lo reconoció. Era Rufus Scrimgeour, jefe del Cuartel de Aurores. A su lado estaba Alastor Moody.

Scrimgeour se acercó hasta Snape y Lucius —¿Nombres?

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Severus Tobías Snape —contestó Moddy —. Malfoy es sospechoso de torturas a muggles, y de formar parte del círculo más cercano del Lord. Snape… bueno… Dumbledore…

Scrimgeour lo detuvo —Estoy al tanto de la decisión de Dumbledore, Alastor. Confío en él. Bien, llevaos a Malfoy, yo me quedaré para interrogar a Severus.

Los aurores que lo tenían agarrado lo arrastraron y se lo llevaron de allí, al mismo tiempo que Lucius podía ver la inexpresiva cara de su confidente, de su amigo, viendo como se lo llevaban. Ya no era nada de eso. Era un simple traidor. Cuando lo sacaron de la calle, un grito hendió la noche.

Mientras tanto, no a kilómetros de allí, sino años atrás, en el mismo barrio, el diario aparecía en el pequeño escritorio de una habitación. Todo en ella, los peluches, la colcha verde esmeralda, los lirios en el alféizar de la ventana… Todo hacía pensar que era la habitación de una niña. Una niña pelirroja y de ojos verde esmeralda, que no debía contar más de diez años, y que en ese momento entraba en la habitación, descubriendo el diario sobre el escritorio. Lo cogió y lo revisó, extrañada de que estuviera en blanco. Acto seguido salió corriendo con el diario y gritando alegre — ¡Tuney! ¡Mira lo que me han regalado papá y mamá!


	2. Palabras que vienen y van

**2**

**Palabras que vienen y van**

Lily subió corriendo las escaleras, no a su habitación, sino al desván, el cual siempre estaba oscuro y lleno de trastos viejos que sus padres ya no utilizaban. La razón, Vernon, el novio de su hermana Petunia, venía a tomar el té con los padres de Petunia. Y Lily precisamente no quería estar. No porque no le gustase el té, en absoluto, sino porque detestaba al novio de su hermana.

Vernon Dursley era gordo, muy gordo, y siempre hablaba con un tono pedante, como si constantemente le estuviera limpiando los zapatos a su padre, el Señor Evans, a base de lametazos, para que así tuviese una visión acertada del novio de su hija. Además, el padre de Vernon, el señor Dursley, era el presidente de una importante empresa de tuercas de la gran ciudad, lo que le garantizaba a Vernon la herencia de la empresa, y por ende un futuro resuelto, lo cual quería decir que Petunia entraba en ese futuro. Y claro, para los señores Evans, mientras su hija tuviese un novio como Vernon, no había problema. No como Lily, de la que ya estaban enterados de que salía con un chico, James Potter, del que precisamente siempre habían oído malas noticias por parte de Lily.

Ocurrió que por fin Lily le había dado una oportunidad a James, y esa primera cita no fue tan mala a fin de cuentas. Tras varias salidas, Lily se había decidido a presentar a James a sus padres, más que nada porque el Señor Evans había insistido en conocer a _ese Potter_, como solía llamarlo. Por supuesto la reunión no podía haber sido peor. Su madre pensaba que James era un chico normal y corriente, pero su padre lo caló desde el primer momento, haciéndole preguntas incómodas a cada dos por tres, mientras que Petunia le echaba a James una mirada de desprecio, como queriendo decir _no me gustas tú, ni nada que tenga que ver contigo._ Lily se alegró cuando la velada terminó por fin.

Por eso ahora se encerraba en el desván de la casa. Petunia ya había hecho patente su queja de que a Lily no le gustase Vernon, pero como a ella tampoco le gustaba James, pues estaban en tablas.

Encendió la luz. El desván era la parte de la casa que menos frecuentaba, sólo en aquellas ocasiones extremas, como las visitas de Vernon. Estaba lleno de cajas cargadas de libros, antiguas fotografías, mapas cartográficos, viejas reliquias, todo perteneciente a los miembros de la familia Evans, tales como Jacqueline Evans, su abuela, que legó todas sus joyas a la madre de Lily, o Sir Francis Evans, un aventurero del cual se decía viajó por los cinco continentes. Y claro, como vivían en una casa pequeña, debido a un familiar que dilapidó la fortuna en el juego, todo lo que no se utilizaba se guardaba en el desván. Su madre siempre amenazaba con vender todas esas cosas inservibles, pero su padre se negaba al decir que eran los recuerdos de su familia.

Lily se sentó en una vieja silla y se puso a rebuscar en una caja cercana. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que se encerraba en aquel lugar, revolverlo todo para ver si encontraba algún testamento de alguna viuda y así ser asquerosamente rica, largarse del hogar familiar y perder de vista a cuñados pesados. Pero eso era algo que nunca ocurría. Su madre seguramente se habría encargado ya de registrarlo todo. Aun así, se divertía mucho viendo las fotografías o leyendo los libros. De repente, sus manos dieron con un libro pequeño, forrado en cuero. Era un diario, porque lo reconoció al instante ya que lo encontró hace ya casi seis años en su habitación, un año antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Desde un principio creyó que era un regalo de sus padres, pero estos se asustaron mucho cuando vieron que había un nombre en la parte de atrás, y pensaron que alguien había entrado en la casa. Lily y Petunia eran muy pequeñas, por lo que su padre guardó el diario en el desván, olvidándolo años después. Lily nunca supo cuál era ese nombre, hasta que le dio la vuelta y leyó: _Tom Sorvolo Ryddle._

Aquel nombre no la decía nada. No había ni Sorvolos ni Ryddles en la familia, por lo que entendía como se debieron sentir sus padres al descubrirlo. Ella misma se habría deshecho de ese libro. Lo abrió, sabiendo que las páginas estaban en blanco. Quizás su anterior propietario no quería tenerlo, por pensar que los diarios eran para chicas. Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar recordar a alguien, alguien a quien le habló del diario, alegando este que los diarios eran para chicas.

Se acordó de Severus. Severus Snape era un vecino de su calle. Desde pequeños fueron muy amigos, pero ni a los Señores Evans ni a Petunia les pareció de fiar, más que nada por cómo vestía y actuaba, hasta que se enteraron que era un mago, igual que Lily una bruja, y lo entendieron. Severus siempre la ayudó a integrarse en el mundo mágico, pero Lily sabía que él tenía una vida secreta, que gustaba de las artes oscuras, que tenía a sus peligrosos amigos de Slytherin, y que sobre todo ansiaba unirse al Señor Tenebroso cuando dejase Hogwarts. Lily ya no era amiga de Severus, pues en quinto él la llamó sangre sucia, el apelativo que le daban a los hijos de muggles, por no considerarlos dignos de aprender magia. No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Oyó un ruido y cerró el diario, asustada, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón. La puerta del desván se abrió y por ella asomó la cabeza su madre.

— ¿Lily? ¿Estás aquí?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí mamá, sabes que sí —su madre lo sabía todo de sus hijas, nada se le escapaba. Por eso sabía que Lily siempre se encerraba en el desván cuando aparecía Vernon.

Su madre sonrió.

—Vernon ya se ha ido cielo. Baja ya, que vamos a cenar. Ayuda a tu hermana a poner la mesa.

Lily obedeció y bajó a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por su habitación para guardar el diario en su baúl del colegio, el único lugar donde ningún Evans excepto ella, miraba. Cuando bajó, Petunia estaba poniendo los platos.

—¿Qué tal Vernon? —preguntó Lily con sorna. Sabía que a Petunia no le gustaba que se metieran con su novio.

Pero Petunia contraatacó.

—Muy bien, seguramente mejor que tu novio Potter. No he visto a ninguno de esos pajarracos entrar por tu ventana.

Lily la miró furiosa. Por supuesto se refería a las lechuzas, y no a varias, sino a una sola, Greystack, la lechuza de James. Siempre que James le enviaba una carta, Greystack se la hacía llegar… y viceversa.

—Es que James está muy ocupado. Está trabajando este verano ¿sabes? Resulta que él no va a heredar la empresa de su padre.

No era verdad. Lo del trabajo, no lo de la empresa. Los padres de James estaban forrados, y todo lo que a James se le antojaba, ellos se lo daban, malcriándolo. Lily lo comprendía a la perfección, ya que James fue un niño tardío, pues a la Señora Potter, Dorea, le costó mucho quedarse embarazada. Petunia iba a protestar.

—Ya basta chicas —ordenó su padre.

Si había algo que al Señor Evans no le gustaba era oír discutir a sus hijas. El Señor Evans siempre quiso tener un hijo, para sí jugar con él, o prepararlo bien para su futuro, y así sentirse orgulloso. Pero no, no hubo un varón. Primero llegó Petunia, y después Lily. Y tras eso, la Señora Evans dijo que no estaba dispuesta a tener más hijos. El Señor Evans se quedó sin su preciado retoño y aguantando a sus hijas, que se peleaban a cada dos por tres.

Tras aguantar una cena cargada de elogios hacia Vernon y lo ricos que debían de ser sus padres, Lily pensó que iba a vomitar la sabrosa ternera asada de su madre. Tras ayudarla a recoger la mesa, subió rápidamente a su habitación para averiguar más sobre el diario, pero cuando entró, en el alféizar de la ventana había una lechuza gris de ojos ambarinos. Greystack.

Llevaba una carta atada a la pata, seguramente de James. Lily abrió la ventana y dejó pasar a la lechuza, la cual se posó en la mano de la chica, con cuidado de no hacerla daño al clavar sus garras. A Lily le gustaba mucho Greystack porque era muy bonita y majestuosa. Desató el cordel y cogió la carta, dejando a la lechuza en una jaula que tenía para ella, con cuencos de comida y agua, para que descansase. Estaba segura de que James no se preocupaba mucho por su mascota. Abrió la carta y la leyó. Cómo no, era de James.

_Hola preciosa (qué fino,_pensó Lily_)_

_El miércoles iré con mis padres al Callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales de Hogwarts ¿Crees que esos muggles tuyos (es decir mis padres y mi hermana,_volvió a pensar_) te dejarán ir (estoy seguro de que a mi padre no le hará gracia que vaya al colegio sin los materiales)? Seguramente también estén Sirius, Remus y Peter ¿Qué me dices?_

_Sabes que te quiero (Ya lo sé)_

_James_

Lily lo estuvo pensando. Seguramente Mary, su mejor amiga, también iría, aunque lo más seguro es que fuese con su novio, Bertram Aubrey. Sea como fuere, lo consultó con su padre, y quedaron en ir el miércoles.

El miércoles llegó sin pena ni gloria, y Lily se encontraba paseando junto a su madre por el Callejón Diagon. Su padre no había podido venir porque tenía que trabajar, y Petunia había alegado que tenía una cita con Vernon, cosa que Lily no se creyó, pues Vernon tenía que ir a la empresa de su padre para aprender el oficio, lo cual se traducía en gritar, dar órdenes y recostarse en el sillón. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que Petunia no quería acompañar a Lily porque despreciaba la magia y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, y eso incluía a Lily.

Cuando ya lo tenían todo comprado, James apareció de repente y corrió a darla un beso, siendo interrumpidos por la madre de Lily, que carraspeó sonoramente al verlos, pero fue entretenida por la madre de James, yéndose las dos a charlar de sus asuntos.

—¿Qué tal estás? —dijo él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, cosa que a Lily no le gustó. Llevaba pocos meses saliendo con James, y aún no se hacía a la idea de _tengo novio_. Mary no, para nada, pues Lily ya había sido testigo de los escarceos de su amiga con su novio por los armarios de las escobas del colegio. Y sin embargo, Lily no se imaginaba en esas situaciones, de ir besándose con su novio por las esquinas o de ir los dos abrazados. James ya le había instado para hacer _el acto sexual_, como solía decirles su padre a ella y a Petunia, pues no le apetecía tener una hija embarazada a tan temprana edad, pero Lily cada vez que James le proponía eso, le daba largas, alegando que tenía que irse.

—Bien, muy bien —no hablaron de gran cosa. James prefería hablar de quidditch y esas cosas, o de que ese año los habían nombrado Premios Anuales a los dos, pero nada más. Más tarde se reunieron con los amigos de James y con Mary y pasaron la tarde.

La semana que faltaba para que empezase el nuevo curso en Hogwarts transcurrió con total normalidad, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lily se encontraba ya en uno de los compartimentos del Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaba enfadada porque acababa de llegar de la reunión de prefectos y Premios Anuales, y James ni se había dignado en aparecer, por lo que al final ella tendría que ponerle al tanto, así que cuando cerró la puerta del compartimento, la selló y le echó un hechizo insonorizador, pues quería estar sola.

No se preocupó en que Mary quisiera verla, ya que seguramente estaría con Bertram. Se sentó en el asiento, pegada a la ventana y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje, pero cuando los kilómetros de campos verdes y los cientos de postes eléctricos empezaron a aburrirla, abrió su baúl.

Allí estaba, el diario. Cuando preparó el baúl la noche anterior, se aseguró de dejar el diario encima, para así verlo nada más abrir. Lo cogió, al igual que una pluma y un botecito de tinta, y cerró el baúl. Se sentó de nuevo. Examinó el diario esta vez más concienzudamente. No tenía nada de especial o relevante, sólo era un simple diario, pero Lily juraría sentir algo moviéndose en sus manos, como si el diario tuviese vida propia. Lo abrió por la primera página, desenroscó el bote de tina y mojó la afilada punta de la blanca pluma. Acto seguido escribió.

—Mi… nombre… es… Lily… Evans —pronunció mientras escribía. Sonrió mientras observaba su perfecta caligrafía, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver como las letras desaparecían. Pasó la siguiente página, para ver si habían pasado allí, pero nada. Incluso miró por detrás del diario, por si se trataba de una broma y su mano estaba manchada de tinta. Pero tampoco. En su lugar aparecieron unas palabras muy distintas a las suyas, pues la caligrafía era diferente.

_Hola Lily Evans, mi nombre es Tom Ryddle._

Lily estuvo a punto de abrir la ventana y tirar el diario. Aquel libro la estaba contestando. Rápidamente lo cerró y lo tiró al baúl, enterrándolo en la montaña de túnicas y libros. Lo cerró fuertemente y se sentó de nuevo, subiendo las piernas y abrazándose a ellas mientras no paraba de mirar al baúl.


	3. El Cambio

**3**

**El Cambio**

La celda estaba fría, helada. Se encontraba en la zona de alta seguridad de Azkaban, donde era prácticamente imposible escapar, aunque eso se aplicaba a toda la cárcel si tenías a los dementores como tus carceleros.

Lucius se abrazó a sus piernas, acurrucándose en una de las esquinas, para así reunir calor. Llevaba sucias y raídas ropas de presidiario, a rayas blancas y negras, pero la suciedad había hecho que fueran grises y negras. Su pelo estaba desaliñado a causa de llevar meses sin lavarlo, y en su cara se vislumbraba una barba de varias semanas. Atrás quedaban aquellos tiempos en que siempre iba lampiño y bien arreglado.

Contempló al pasillo y al resto de celdas que estaban a su alcance. Los dementores paseaban día sí y día también por los pasillos, emanando su particular putrefacción y cualidad para difundir la desesperación, por lo que a Lucius cada día le parecía como si fuese el último de su vida.

En la celda de enfrente estaba una mujer, de pelo negro largo rizado y expresión altanera, parecida a la de su mujer y a la de su suegro. Bellatrix, su cuñada. La habían encerrado al poco de caer el Señor Tenebroso, a pesar de haberse escondido, pero el problema era que, al igual que en las mejores familias, había un chivato entre ellos.

Bellatrix había enaltecido al Señor Oscuro en su juicio, asegurando que volvería, y dispuesta a ir a Azkaban, pues no le tenía miedo a la cárcel. Ahora miraba sin mirar, esperando, segura de que algún día Él volvería, y ella sería la primera en ser recompensada. Bueno, ella y otros como ella, pues aquel día esos otros fueron juzgados: su marido de conveniencia Rodolphus Lestrange, el hermano de este, Rabastan, y un cuarto seguidor, Bartemius Crouch hijo, del cual no paraban de oír sus lloriqueos.

De repente aparecieron más dementores, los cuales escoltaban a una mujer. Era alta, de pelo rubio recogido en parte con un moño. Llevaba un sencillo vestido verde y negro, muy distinto a los caros modelos que solía llevar hace semanas, los cuales pagaba Lucius, y los cuales ahora no se podía permitir, al tener que venderlos para poder comer algo.

Era Narcisa, su esposa. Ella se había librado del cadalso debido a que tenía un hijo al que criar, por lo que estaba en libertad vigilada, viviendo con su madre en Grimmauld Place, ya que la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire había sido confiscada, al igual que todos sus bienes, su dinero y su casa en la playa.

En pocas palabras, Narcisa era pobre, ya que su padre, el honorable Cygnus Black, había dejado de ser tan honorable al llevarse la fortuna familiar y largarse con una mujer veinte años más joven que su esposa. Sin embargo, si había algo que Narcisa jamás perdería era su porte y distinción. Por eso cuando se encontraba enfrente de la celda, miró a su esposo y dijo:

—Estás horrible.

Lucius rió amargamente. Había aprendido a hacerlo desde que estaba allí, desde que se enteró de que su mujer no podría sacarlo al no poder pagar un abogado digno y que quisiese defender a unos mortífagos.

—Tu tampoco estás del todo bien, que digamos, querida.

—Es todo lo que me puedo permitir. El dinero que me da el Ministerio es para la manutención de Draco.

Al oír el nombre de su primogénito, Lucius no pudo evitar como un cuchillo se le clavaba en el corazón. Draco era su retoño, su único hijo, un Malfoy de pura cepa, y en el futuro un excelente siervo al servicio del Lord Tenebroso, aunque Narcisa no estuviese muy convencida. Ahora ya nada de eso sería cierto.

—¿Qué tal está?

Narcisa suspiró. Odiaba tener que hablarle a su marido de su hijo, pues sabía que Draco crecería sin su padre, yendo a verle a la cárcel en las visitas programadas, haciéndose una idea de su padre muy distinta de la que ella quería. Lucius había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

—Está… bien. Ya sabes que sólo tiene un año, todavía tiene que crecer mucho.

—¿Se… se acuerda de mí? ¿Pregunta por mí?

Narcisa rió ante las ocurrencias de su marido, convencida de que los dementores lo estaban volviendo loco demasiado rápido.

—Es sólo un bebé, Lucius, ¿cómo esperas que hagas esas cosas? De todos modos, no he venido a hablarte de Draco, sino de esto.

Le extendió un papel en el que Lucius reconoció el sello del Ministerio de Magia. Era un documento oficial.

Lucius ni siquiera lo cogió.

—¿Qué es eso?

Narcisa se guardó el documento mientras pensaba en qué decir sin herir a su marido

—Es… una sentencia de divorcio. Estamos divorciados, Lucius.

El hombre se levantó, furioso, sin importarle que llevaba días sin comer, por lo que estaba casi agotado. Pudo oír como Bella se reía.

—¿Qué… has dicho? Es imposible, necesitas mi firma.

Narcisa esperó a que su hermana terminase de reír.

—Ya lo has oído, estamos divorciados, y estando tú en la cárcel, no necesito tu consentimiento. Lo siento Lucius, pero no puedo salir a la calle sin parar de oír _Ahí va la Señora de Malfoy el mortífago._Es por eso que vuelvo a ser una Black. Aunque seguiré teniendo el estigma de nuestro matrimonio, ahora empiezo una nueva vida. Por cierto —alzó la voz para superar los aullidos y sollozos de su ahora ex marido — ¿A dónde fuiste la noche de la caída de Él?

Lucius la miró con un profundo odio.

—Jamás te lo diré —Narcisa prefirió no insistir, y por eso se fue, despidiéndose previamente de su hermana.

Bella seguía riéndose, ajena a los gritos de Lucius, ordenándola que se callase.

—Querido cuñado —se rió de nuevo —. Perdona, creo que ahora debo decir ex cuñado. Yo sí sé a dónde fuiste la noche de la caída de nuestro Señor. Fuiste a ver a Severus.

Lucius la miró extrañado, preguntándose cómo sabía eso. Bella prosiguió.

―Lo sé, porque yo también fui a verle. Tenía un objeto que esconder… igual que tú. Un objeto de nuestro Señor. Necesitaba que Severus me ayudase pues él era el único que podía hacerlo, lo sabía, y justo cuando se lo pedí, nunca olvidaré sus palabras: _No es el primer objeto que envío al pasado esta noche_—se rió mientras Lucius la miraba —. Me dijo… que habías llegado a su casa, le habías enseñado algo y le pediste que te ayudase a ocultarlo en el tiempo a pesar de su insistencia ante el peligro que conllevaba hacerlo. Y lo hizo —se tomó una larga pausa —. Y por eso yo no envíe mi objeto… porque el daño ya estaba hecho.

A Lucius todo eso le parecían tonterías.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No había peligro alguno.

Bella se levantó, arrodillándose y sujetándose a la reja, posando su barbilla en uno de los salientes.

—¿Estás seguro? _Al pasado un objeto el mortífago ha enviado y ahora a todos nos ha condenado_—canturreó maliciosamente —. Pero sin duda eres el tú el peor parado, Lucius ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Al enviar ese objeto al pasado, provocaste un cambio de realidad. Severus no sabía a dónde iría el diario, por lo que una vez hecho, era decisión de Merlín cuál sería el futuro del… objeto. Es por eso que has creado una realidad alternativa en la que quién sabe qué sigue siendo igual y qué ha cambiado. Pero en fin… nosotros estamos aquí, encerrados, mientras que otros como… no sé… los Potter disfrutan de la vida.

Al oír aquel apellido, Lucius se levantó y la miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Los Potter? Pero… si están muertos. Él los mató.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nuestro Señor atacó a los Longbottom, querían a su hijo. Los Potter sólo son unos malditos agraciados —decía Bella.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Lucius sabía de sobra que los Potter habían sido asesinados por el Lord la noche de su caída, a menos que ese cambio de realidad del que hablaba Bella fuera verdad, y ahora los Potter estuvieran vivos ¿Cuántas cosas más, cuantos hechos habían cambiado? ¿Estaría él en prisión, o disfrutando de la compañía de su familia unida?

Por su parte, Bella seguía cantando, pero Lucius ya no escuchaba nada.


End file.
